Bloody Betrayal
by Pursued-Alive
Summary: Kotonoha Katsura is in a relationship with her boyfriend, Makoto Itou, but what happens if he starts "practising" with his best friend, Sekai Saionji? Will it make him have more courage to "progress" in his relationship with Kotonoha? Or ultimately ruin it, once the poor girl inevitably finds out? Kotonoha-centric, multi-chaptered fic - with soon-to-be bad/good endings-you choose!
1. Insecurity

_Bloody Betrayal_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own School Days by Overflow , or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

"_I need to know if we're still moving, and where we need to go from here!" - _Motives

Kotonoha Katsura had never been happier than what she was. She was going out with one of the few men who respected her for who she was, a good-looking, academically gifted girl, and not just because of her large chest. Makoto Itou had first seen her on the train which they frequently caught and his best friend Sekai Saionji had set them up with each other. Seeing as how shy they were, they would never make a move towards the other person, and now, they were dating. Every lunch time, Kotonoha and Makoto would sit on the rooftop and eat lunch together, and Makoto would taste Kotonoha's _obento, _to see if it was edible or not. For the few days that they had been dating, Kotonoha's culinary skills had improved progressively – for once, Makoto didn't try to hide the fact that the food he was chewing was either too spicy, or too bland by swallowing it all in one gulp. And the smile he saw on her face once he was finished, was well-deserved. But, Makoto wanted to progress a little further into their relationship, and Kotonoha, being shy and reserved, as well as self-conscious about her body image, did not take Makoto's advances lightly. She was shocked, and overall stunned, when he made a move on her at the theatre on their date, and on the rooftop, and felt extremely awkward. She did not like guys who took advantage over her.

One day, while Sekai, Kotonoha and Makoto were on the rooftop, eating lunch together, Kotonoha glanced at Sekai and Makoto, who were arguing together, just as best friends did. They seemed happy; Sekai laughing and Makoto looking offended, swatting at her shoulder after she made some joke. The sun seemed to shine on them, and Kotonoha smiled. _Saionji-san is nice, _she thought, eating her lunch, fidgeting a little with her skirt. _They're best friends...will Makoto ever be like that towards me? _She looked down at her lap and let out a small sigh. _I guess not...after all, I'm...not Saionji-san... I reject him all the time when he tries to touch me...if I didn't...would it change anything...?Maybe I should...try... _Looking up into the sun, she blinked slowly.

"Kotonoha? Are you okay?" Sekai was calling out to her, and it was a while before Kotonoha was snapped back to reality, and she widened her eyes and shook her head, waving her hands in front of her face dismissively.

"O-oh, yes! I was just...thinking, that's all..." she trailed off, looking a little uncertain.

"Ah, okay. Oh! How are you and Makoto progressing? Bet you're getting along well, huh?" Sekai gave the couple a wink, pointing her index finger at her cheek as Kotonoha blushed bright red, and Makoto too, grew red as he looked at her, surprised.

"S-Sekai! Don't say such things! Geez!"

She laughed, smiling brightly, as she leaned forwards on her seat. "Oh, I'm only joking, Makoto! Can't you take a joke?" Sekai stuck her tongue out at her best friend, as he pouted and huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are..." he mumbled, with a roll of his eyes. "And I can, you know!"

Their banter continued for some time, before Kotonoha stood up and bowed politely, as the two looked at her. "I-I'm sorry, but I need to leave...Makoto-kun...d-do you want to walk home today?" the shy girl asked her boyfriend, as he nodded, smiling.

"Of course! I'll meet you at the lockers after school. See you, Kotonoha."

So Kotonoha left the rooftop, before pausing at the doorway, looking behind her. Makoto and Sekai were still talking animatedly to each other, sitting close together. Kotonoha ducked her head and went down the stairs. _Sekai-san is pretty...but Makoto is my boyfriend...and I want it to stay that way...f-forever... Makoto-kun... _She smiled as she crossed the last flight of stairs and turned the corner, unbeknownst as to the conversation that Sekai and Makoto were having without her.

"...So, Sekai...I, uh...I need help with something..."

"What is it, Makoto? Spit it out! You're acting funny. This isn't like the Makoto I know." Makoto's shoulders sagged.

_The Makoto you know? Oh, great. Thanks, Sekai... But I've got to tell her...it's been bugging me for ages now... Hopefully she doesn't take it the wrong way... _He cleared his throat, rubbing his arm with a hand, smiling sheepishly. "Well...Kotonoha and I have been going out for a while...and that's all and good, but...uh...I want to...go further in our relationship..."

Sekai giggled and winked at him. "Oh ho! I know what you mean! Want to spice it up a bit?"

"S-Sekai!" Makoto whispered harshly, putting a finger on his lips. "Don't you breathe a word to this, to anyone!"

"I won't, I won't, okay? Stop fretting! Now...what is it?" Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, and if anything, Makoto just felt even more nervous. "Have you been showing Kotonoha that you want to progress...?"

"Yeah...I've...tried touching her, but she slapped me the other time..." he let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "It doesn't seem like it's working...I mean, I've done what the book said, and everything..."

Sekai looked at him incredulously, her eyebrows raised. "A _book? _Are you kidding me, Makoto? You followed a _book's _advice?"

"Well...yeah..."

"That's not right, Makoto! If anything, _you _need to get advice from a real person! And it just so happens to be that _I _can help!"

Makoto looked at her blankly for a moment. "You...?"

Sekai deadpanned and sighed. "Man, you really _are _thick sometimes... Yes, _me. _In fact, I could give you a little training towards being more...intimate, with Kotonoha." She blushed heavily and looked away. "You know...like...touching, and...stuff like that. B-but don't assume that I'll actually let you touch me, or something like t-that! This is practice, if we do this! You hear me, Makoto?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you... So...you'll...teach me, Sekai?"

Her cheeks darkened and she pouted, looking away. "Y-Yes, I'll teach you. That way, you can find out from a _girl, _as to what she likes! But _if you touch me, _Makoto..._I swear..._" He widened his eyes and backed away.

"Okay, okay, I got it! But...wait, what about Kotonoha?"

"Just don't tell her anything." She looked at him firmly. "This is between me and you. Strictly "practice." Got it?"

He nodded.

Little did he know, that a chain of unexpected events was about to unfold in his place.


	2. Distance

_Distance_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own School Days by Overflow , or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.** _

Kotonoha waited by the lockers, as she tightened her shoelace, tying it into a knot, her bag by her side. Done, she checked her phone and sent him a text, humming softly to herself.

_From: Kotonoha Katsura_

_To: Makoto Itou_

_Subject: At the locker-room_

_I'm at the locker-room, Makoto-kun...so I'll be waiting for you..._

Closing her phone, she smiled as she saw the wallpaper of her boyfriend, and leaned against the lockers. It wasn't like Makoto to be late, and she was a little worried about him. A half hour passed, and Kotonoha bit her lip. She was a patient person, not one to walk off in a tantrum if someone didn't show up at the correct meeting time. _Makoto-kun... He must be busy...but he didn't tell me that he was... I-I guess I could wait another half an hour...if he doesn't show up, I'll just text him and tell him that I've gone home on the train... _Looking at the sunset quickly sinking its way past the horizon, orange, pink and yellow hues splashed against the sky, she frowned, and it lit up Kotonoha's face with its sublime glow. When he still hadn't texted her half an hour more, she decided that she would just walk home. She felt...disappointed. And a little sad. Walking to the train station alone, she thought back to Sekai and Makoto. _Is he...with Saionji-san? N-no...he wouldn't be... I'm sure Taisuke-kun is just talking to him about something... I-I've got to check on Kokoro too... So I can't w-worry... I'm sure he'll text me back._

She got on the train, and snuggled against the seat, staring out the window, feeling dejected all of a sudden.

That had been the first time he hadn't texted her back...the first time he hadn't told her as to what he was doing...

She didn't want to lose confidence in him. After all, it _was _only the first time. It was sure to be a mistake. Pulling out a book, Kotonoha began to get engrossed in its pages, flipping from one page to the next, distracted as to what happened that afternoon. She crossed her leg, one over the other, and breathed a sigh of relief as an hour flew by, and she got off the train, and headed for home. Her little sister, Kokoro, bounded up to her elder sibling and was picked up and spun around, as Kotonoha hugged her tightly. She was glad she had her little sister to come home to. After cooking them dinner, she went to her room and got changed, before having a bath, and sinking her body into it, smiling at the warmth of the sudsy water.

She was surely mistaken.

Makoto would call that night.

But he didn't call. He texted her, sometime after she had gotten out of the bath and wrung the water out of her hair, and got dressed in her pyjamas. She gasped, her heart beating, as it always did, while she stared at her phone, and saw a text from her boyfriend.

_From: Makoto Itou_

_To: Kotonoha Katsura_

_Subject: I'm sorry_

_I was talking to Taisuke – he needed to speak to me about something important – girls, like usual, you know, him?_

_Why don't I walk you home tomorrow? I'll be free, then._

_I'm sorry._

_Goodnight, Kotonoha._

_-Makoto_

_Makoto...kun..._

Clinging onto the knowledge that it was Taisuke that he had been talking to,

Kotonoha went to bed early that night, feeling a bit more reassured.

If only she had known what he had been really up to. She woke the next morning, after washing her face, and got dressed in her uniform, before going to school. Once she made her way to the school's gates, she saw Sekai and Makoto talking together, along with Setsuna standing near Sekai – her best friend. "Makoto-kun!" She ran up to him and waved at him, a little too shy to hug him in front of Setsuna and Sekai, bowing her head a little. "Y-you're here early this morning..."

Kotonoha didn't realise that Setsuna was glaring at her,

or that Sekai filled in the silence with her laughter. She didn't realise at all as to what the three of them had been talking about before she arrived. "Ah, yeah, I am... Sekai and Setsuna were just talking to me." He gave her a smile, and tilted his head. "Sorry about yesterday, Kotonoha..."

"Makoto..."

Sekai cleared her throat, interrupting the two, as she grabbed Makoto's arm,

and Setsuna moved a little closer to Sekai, before turning her head away from Kotonoha.

The shy girl noticed this, and blinked. Why was Setsuna ignoring her?

"Anyway! We've got some things to clear up. We'll meet you on the rooftop at lunchtime, 'kay, Kotonoha? See you!" She rushed off with Setsuna trailing behind her, and Makoto making surprised sounds, as his best friend dragged him off.

Kotonoha stood awkwardly by herself and fidgeted with her skirt, keeping to herself,

walking after them. At least she had tried to talk to Makoto about the incident that happened yesterday. She would try again this afternoon on the train, so maybe she could clear things up.

Though, by the looks of things, things were back to normal.

_Almost._


	3. Attempt

_Attempt_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own School Days by Overflow , or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

Kotonoha had been busy with the committee, so she was grateful to have some time to herself afterwards to focus on less arduous tasks, like thinking about apologising forwardly to Makoto about yesterday. But that didn't mean that it wasn't complicated, nonetheless. She knew apologising was the best thing to do, and she would do it. But as to whether that would actually close the distance between them or not, she wasn't sure of. She would try as hard as she could to close the gap. And even if she felt a little uncomfortable, she knew it had to be done. _Okay...finished. _Smiling, she straightened her work neatly and placed it on the desk, before walking up the stairs to the rooftop, and she opened the door to see only Makoto sitting at the bench. He glanced up at her when she walked out with her drink container and lunch, and waved at her. She shyly waved back, moving over to him as she sat next to her boyfriend. The first thing she noticed, was the absence of Sekai. "I-Is Sekai-san not coming today?" Kotonoha asked, as Makoto shook his head.

"I think she has other things to do today – she told me she was going to talk to the teachers about her interest of forming a new club." He gave a soft sigh, and Kotonoha looked worriedly at him.

"I-is something wrong, Makoto-kun...?" She wanted to do everything she could to make sure he was happy, and his lack of enthusiasm with being near her was making her doubt herself. Was she making him unhappy? She stared at the empty space next to him and blinked. Perhaps it was Sekai's absence. He did seem quite disappointed.

"No...it's just...Sekai's not here. It's kind of better with both of you here, you know?"

"I-Is that so..." Kotonoha whispered, fidgeting as she ducked her head. _Maybe I am right. Maybe Makoto-kun doesn't feel comfortable being near me... Saionji-san is more cheerful and happier than me...I'm always thinking of things to say, and I'm too quiet... _Getting an idea, she clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling as she smiled softly. Maybe this would cheer him up! "M-Makoto-kun! W-why don't we go out somewhere this weekend? I-I know a place that's...-"

The door to the rooftop opened, and there stood Sekai. She gave them a trembling, nervous smile, before coming over and sitting on the other side of Makoto. "Sorry I'm late," she said hurriedly, before getting out her lunch and setting it on her lap. She avoided Makoto's lap, remembering what happened yesterday when they had practised after school.

"_Are you sure no-one's going to come up here?" Makoto had asked, as they made their way to the rooftop._

"_Of course I am," Sekai answered with a smile, blushing lightly. "I have the key – by now, people will have already gone home. So...are we going to do this, Makoto? Remember what I said-"_

"_Yeah, this is only practice..." _

_Sekai nodded. "Right. So...Kotonoha isn't really good around guys. She gets uncomfortable, because of what they expect of her, because of her...large chest." Sekai looked down at her small chest and deflated for a moment. Makoto laughed, and she shot him a half-hearted glare, pouting. "A-Anyway...back to what I was saying...you should take it slow, first. Like...um...this," she replied, grabbing his hand and putting it on her own hand, as she squeezed it softly. He blushed and stared at her for a while, before she averted his gaze._

"_So I just...uh...hold hands?"_

"_Well, that's normally what you'd do. Of course, remember, I'm Kotonoha."_

"_But you're Sekai..."_

_She looked at him firmly and shook her head from side to side. "No, Makoto! I'm Kotonoha. We're pretending that I'm Kotonoha now. Remember that."_

"_Okay. Sorry. It's a little hard for me to pretend when you're sitting near me like this."_

_She gave him a smile and, with his hand, gently rested it on one of her breasts, and he grew bright red. "Y-you can touch me...if you like, Makoto. J-just be...gentle," she whispered, quickly looking away, pressing her legs together._

"_You sure?"_

"_Y-Yes." Frowning a little, he blinked and squeezed her chest slightly, as she closed her eyes and gasped. "J-Just remember that this is K-Kotonoha's chest...mine's a little...small..." she admitted, giggling quietly, before realising that Makoto was awfully quiet. "Makoto...?"_

"_Ah, sorry...just thinking, ha ha. Now...what do I do after this?"_

"_W-well...um...you could kiss me...if you like..."_

"_K-Kiss you?" Makoto blurted out, and Sekai looked a little frustrated, as she blushed heavily._

"_Well, yes! What did you expect me to s-say, dummy?! I told you can kiss me...s-so..."_

_Makoto nodded and leaned forwards. But just before he did, he murmured: "Sekai..."_

_Sekai's eyes widened. "M-Makoto! It's Kotonoha you're kissing! I'm not Sekai, I'm Kotonoha! Please, keep that in mind!" He laughed nervously and waved his hands in front of it, grinning sheepishly, as he leaned forwards and crossed the distance. Their lips touched briefly, and he tried to push her down on the seat, as she shoved him away lightly. "W-What are you doing, Makoto? I said this was practise, remember?"_

"_S-Sorry..."_

"_It's f-fine..."_

_He apologised again and they walked to the train station together. He said thank you to her for helping him, and just as the train was about to stop, and he was about to speak, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him – briefly, before stepping backwards. He was so shocked that as he went on the train, all he could think about, was her name._

"That's okay, Sekai," Makoto said, as he noticed she wasn't looking at him. "How was Setsuna?"

Sekai perked up a bit at the mention of her best friend's name, and she told them about how she had been. But she purposefully left out the real topic that the three of them had discussed without Kotonoha present – her dating Makoto. Setsuna was insistent. She only wanted her best friend to be happy. She kept saying that Makoto and Sekai were supposedly going out, and each time she did, Sekai would deny it openly, with that smile of hers, laughing it off. But Setsuna could see that Sekai was better for Makoto than Kotonoha. She _knew. _That afternoon, when they met up outside the school, Makoto walked towards Kotonoha and gave her a hug – looking at Sekai. The brunette flinched and looked away, as Setsuna looked on knowingly, walking away with her.

Makoto wanted more than just to practise with Sekai. But Sekai knew it was wrong for him to want her more than the girl she was dating. She felt guilty for even having to practise with him, and her feelings got the better of her. She liked Makoto. But she couldn't do anything about it at all. Not while Kotonoha was in love with him. It just wasn't _fair. _


	4. Lost Connection

_Lost Connection_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own School Days by Overflow , or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

It had been a few days since Kotonoha had hung out with Makoto, and it was the afternoon. She decided to email him, but his email couldn't be sent. She then tried to call him, and heard the distant voice of the operator telling her that her call could not reach him. _Huh? _She thought in surprise, clicking the button again, her face falling as she realised she couldn't contact him. Staring at the ground, she heard the clouds rumble as rain started to fall, but she didn't run and duck under cover. She blinked as raindrops slid down her face, past her cheeks, dripping off her chin, and looked up at the grey sky, her clothes becoming soaked. _Makoto-kun... _She caught the train in silence, and saw that Makoto had not caught the same train as her yet again. Brows knitted in confusion, she thought back to the jumper that she was knitting for him. She had to start again, because she didn't follow one of the steps properly, but she was determined to knit one for him, and for her, so they could wear it together. Getting off the train, and walking to her home, she walked past it, instead heading to Makoto's. She would tell him that her phone was having problems, and that she wanted to talk.

And who other than Sekai Saionji was at Makoto's place, sitting on the bed. Setsuna had previously blocked Katsura's incoming emails and calls – and it had stayed like that for a few days. Makoto was also holding off his attempt to tell Kotonoha that he and Sekai were now going out, stalling for time. Sekai, however, knew that it wasn't nice that Setsuna had done that to Kotonoha, even though her best friend had apologised after seeing Makoto run after Kotonoha despite her firm warning to not. "I need to find a way of unblocking Kotonoha, Sekai...it isn't really fair for her... And Setsuna keeps trying to let me not talk to her, and I think that-"

He was interrupted by Sekai sniffling, and looked at her, tilting his head, seeing her eyes stare into his. "Makoto! I don't like you hanging around Kotonoha..." she mumbled. "I mean...what does this mean for us? You still haven't broken up with her! I mean...you're going out with me, aren't you? Why does it matter if you've blocked her calls? Can't you just not talk to her...?"

"Sekai...you're always the one saying that you feel bad for Kotonoha, and now..."

She turned her head away and put it against the pillow she was holding in her arms. "I just...don't want her to interfere... You keep stalling, and I want Kotonoha to know...I just...-"

The doorbell rung and Makoto turned and walked to the front door, before opening it to see Kotonoha, as he widened his eyes, startled.

"Makoto-kun..."

"What are you doing here, Kotonoha?" he asked curiously, scratching the back of his neck.

She gave a smile and looked at him softly. "I-I found a way to contact you...um...since my phone doesn't seem to be working..."

"Here, let me have a look." Makoto looked at her phone as Sekai listened in, growing more depressed by the second, feeling as if Kotonoha's presence was dragging her spirits down in the gutter. It didn't help that Makoto hadn't said that they weren't dating anymore; he still hadn't broken off their relationship. She clutched the pillow tighter to her chest, feeling her own chest tighten.

"Ah...no, my phone's the one that isn't working..."

"I-Is that right...?" Kotonoha whispered, looking at her feet.

He pressed a few buttons and smiled. "Here you go...you can email and call me now."

She smiled brightly and nodded her head with closed eyes. "T-thank you! Um, Makoto-kun...do you mind if we..." Makoto coughed and averted his gaze, smiling shakily at her.

"Uh, sorry...I'm feeling kind of sick in the moment...so I don't think you'll be able to come in for tea..." He coughed a fake cough again, and covered his mouth, and she widened her eyes.

"O-oh, that's okay... Um...I was just wondering if I could ask you a question...t-that's all..." She fidgeted with her sleeve and bit the inside of her gums, scuffing her shoes into the ground. "Um...well, Taisuke said to me today that I'm not going out with you...t-that's not true, is it, Makoto-kun...? I-I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the f-festival with me... Taisuke already asked me, b-but..."

She trailed off, as inside, Sekai's eyes filled with tears as she sobbed quietly. Her day was going from bad, to even worse. "Ah...okay..." Not answering her first question, he laughed nervously. "Well, I'll think about it."

"O-okay..." Kotonoha looked down and saw white sneakers – Sekai's white sneakers. Her face fell considerably, and she felt her stomach churn. "E-Excuse me, Makoto-kun, I-I have to go now... T-thank you for c-considering my idea!" Spinning around on her heels, Kotonoha hurriedly walked down the stairs and felt the crisp night air blow her hair around her face. Despite the calm air, she felt nothing except for sadness, and anger boiled up inside her. Makoto closed the door, and saw Sekai with her clothes and bag, looking firm as she strode right up to him.

"I'm leaving, Makoto!"

"Wait, Sekai!" He tried to call after her, as she stormed out and turned around, her eyes filled with bitter tears. "Kotonoha just left!"

"I don't care!" she yelled, wiping at her eyes with a sleeve. "Anything is better than staying here!"

"Sekai!"

Ignoring him, she walked down the stairs and out the door, seeing Kotonoha standing by the brick wall. Sekai stood still, watching as Kotonoha looked up and walked briskly towards her, her face shadowed and her posture stiff and unwelcoming. She raised a hand as she stood in front of Sekai, her face contorted in anger, as she slapped Sekai, hard. Sekai flinched and stumbled backwards, clutching her cheek, new tears springing in her eyes. "Koto...noha...?"

"D-Don't come near Makoto-kun again!" Kotonoha warned her fiercely, her eyes hardening as she stared the brunette down, her lips pursed, as she shook on the spot. "I'm Makoto-kun's girlfriend! I'm warning you, Saionji-san...if I see you near Makoto-kun again...I won't t-tolerate it!"

Turning on her heel, Kotonoha walked away from Sekai, as the girl widened her eyes and fell to her knees. _Kotonoha... W-What am I going to do? I-I don't know anymore... I'm not going to give up Makoto that easily..._

As Kotonoha walked, a thin smile crept upon her face, and she remembered the item in the bag she had carried with her upon her shoulder – a long hacksaw, as it clinked. It was a pity she couldn't use it on Sekai. Not while her beloved Makoto was near. She would never hurt him. But _Sekai, _she was a different matter altogether. Kotonoha was not blind. She knew a slap to the cheek wouldn't deter Sekai, at least for a little while. _No matter...I'll take care of the matter myself. I'm Makoto-kun's girlfriend...not Sekai! I won't let her go near him anymore!_


	5. Threat

_Threat_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own School Days by Overflow , or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

**"Makoto broke up with Kotonoha, and apparently she's going after him one-sidedly..." **

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah...and I heard Sekai hasn't been to school lately either...maybe something happened?"**

**"Who knows?"**

**Rumours had been going around that Makoto had broken up with Kotonoha, and now, all of their class were spreading it. The girls which had been bullying Kotonoha had only continued from then on, at that point, now that the festival was nearing, and they ordered Kotonoha to get all these supplies, bitching behind her back, and she couldn't do anything but do it for them. One of the girls had a crush on Makoto, who had been her friend in middle school, so her and her gang decided to confront Kotonoha about Makoto. "Is it true? Did you and Makoto really break up?"**

**Kotonoha was cornered at the bottom of the stairs by the five girls, and she fidgeted with her sleeve, avoiding their gazes.**

**"Well?"  
**

**"N-no! I am Makoto-kun's girlfriend! W-we haven't broken up, and we're in a relationship!" Their eyes widened for a second, shocked at the quiet girl's outburst.**

**"Oh yeah?" one of the girls spat, pointing at Kotonoha's chest and poking it. "Then prove it!"**

**"Yeah! Get him to come to us and tell it to us, himself!"**

**Kotonoha looked at her feet and tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer. **_**Makoto-kun... P-please...c-come...**_

**Half an hour later, when he didn't show up, Kotonoha's hope deflated. He wasn't coming. The girls laughed at Kotonoha and shook their heads, sneering. Her cheeks flushed in shame as they laughed even more.**

**"Oh, what a shame... Looks like he doesn't want you anymore."**

**"Makoto...kun..." Heartbroken, she slid down the wall as the girls continued to tease and taunt her, before wandering off, bored, as Kotonoha didn't say anything. **_**Is he with Saionji-san? Is that why he isn't coming...? **_**Pursing her lips, Kotonoha stood up shakily and went to the committee. Once she finished, she trembled with anticipation, suddenly feeling an urge to find Makoto – and tell him how she felt. She would do it! She would! Then he'd love her! Grabbing her books once her sensei told her the class was over, she dashed up to the rooftop staircase, smiling happily. **_**Makoto-kun...Makoto...I love you, Makoto-kun! **_**Faster, and faster she ran, running up the staircase with the bundle of books in her arms, before hearing Sekai.**

**"I don't care if you're going out with anyone else – I love you, Makoto!"**

**Her books dropped from her arms, and her hand fell from the doorknob of the door. **_**Thud. **_

_**No... No...no, no! I am Makoto-kun's girlfriend! I am...I...am...**_

**Her thoughts wavering, she stepped back from the door, only to hear Makoto speak, as well. "I love you too, Sekai..."**

**"Makoto..."**

**"Sekai..."**

**Kotonoha's face grew pale, as she gingerly picked up the books without a word. That night, she found no texts from Makoto, no missed calls, no emails. Stricken and anxious, she tried reading a book, but couldn't. She found that she had no motivation. She tried knitting, but cut herself in the process, putting a band-aid on her cut. Her eyes went blank. They were dull, and lifeless. Reaching for the needle, she found Sekai's picture in the school's album and raised her arm, before bringing the needle down hard, into the middle of Sekai's chest in the photo, her hands shaking. **_**She will pay for this. Stealing my Makoto-kun from me...seducing him... She will pay... **_**Face void of any emotion, she heard a knock on the door, as her little sister opened it.**

**"Onee-chan, can you help me with my homework?"**

**"Okay, Kokoro..." Her voice even sounded emotionless as Kokoro blinked, peering on her tip-toes at her older sister, frowning.**

**"Are you okay, onee-chan? Did anything happen?"**

**"Just...fine..." Her little sister left the room a little perplexed and worried. This wasn't like her onee-chan at all.**

**Did onii-chan do anything to her onee-chan? She hoped he hadn't. He was what had brought Kotonoha out of her shell. Before him...she was hardly sociable, keeping to her room all the time, studying hard. Kotonoha realised Makoto was slipping out of her reach. She had to go to desperate measures now to keep him. But she didn't want to hurt him.**

**Crawling into bed tiredly, she stared out the window, before looking into her bag with her hacksaw, and knives, glittering in the moonlight. **_**I warned her. I told her to stay away from Makoto-kun... **_**She let out a tiny, bitter laugh. **_**She didn't listen.**_

**A day before the festival was going to start, Kotonoha stayed home.**

**She was planning something.**

**She was going to entrap that seducing bitch of a girl...if it was the last thing she did. And then her and Makoto would be happy. Forever. Polishing her hacksaw, her eyes glinted as she got up from her knees, put it in a bag, and carried it over her shoulder. The sun was setting, and she walked over the bridge which led to the train station, and saw Sekai. Her eyes were blank and lifeless again as she stared at Sekai, her fingers twitching, desperate to unzip her bag, pull out her hacksaw, and cut her throat. **

**"Kotonoha..." Why was she here? Sekai hadn't seen her around recently. Or did she just not get it?**

**"Saionji-san. Have you seen Makoto-kun?" It was an innocent question, but Sekai looked taken aback. There was a look in Kotonoha's eyes, that she was afraid of, all of a sudden. **

**"Um...no..."**

**"I see." They stood tensely apart, looking at each other, before Kotonoha spoke again. "If you see him, please tell Makoto-kun that I want to talk to him." Kotonoha walked past Sekai as the girl heard a clinking sound, and she eyed her warily.**

**"What do you have in your bag?" Sekai asked, peering at the blue bag over her shoulder. **

**Kotonoha was tempted to tell her the truth, and she would've loved to, but she stayed quiet. "Just...a present..."**

**She then left without saying another word, pursing her lips, before going to Makoto's house. Only his shoes were there. Good. There'd be no annoyances when she went to talk to him. When she knocked on the door, he opened it.**

**"Sekai? Oh...Kotonoha." He looked disappointed, and this irked Kotonoha slightly, but she smiled. This was for his sake. "Do you need anything?"**

**"Were you expecting Saionji-san, Makoto-kun...?" Kotonoha asked him instead, tilting her head as she smiled at him, her eyes back to their normal state. **

**"What?" He seemed startled. "What gave you that idea?"**

**"You said Saionji-san's name as I opened the door." **

**"Oh, did I? I'm sorry – I'm kind of half-asleep." He laughed and scratched the back of his neck. She looked at him and realised as to why she was hopelessly in love with him, her cheeks flushing.**

**"Can I come in, Makoto-kun...?"**

**"Uh, well...I'm kind of...uh...expecting someone."**

**"And who is that?" Kotonoha's questions were starting to make Makoto extremely nervous, sweat trickling down his neck. Why was she so inquisitive all of a sudden? **

**"Just Sekai," he blurted out, widening his eyes as he realised what he said. **_**Shit!**_

**"Saionji-san." Kotonoha smiled sweetly, blinking slowly. "Why Saionji-san? Why not me, Makoto-kun?"**

** Makoto felt at a loss for words. He stammered, but nothing came out. "I am your girlfriend, Makoto-kun." Her tone grew insistent and firm, her eyes darkening slightly. "I am your girlfriend!" She widened them, and they sparked with anger, as she shook, not wanting to hurt Makoto, but frustrated and angry that he didn't want her. "I-I should be able to visit all the time...but yet you give Saionji-san more than me...why is that? Do you...not love me anymore, Makoto-kun? I love you, Makoto-kun... And I warned her to stay away from you. If I see her near you again...**_**I'll kill her."**_

**Makoto gasped and quickly shut the door in her face, leaning against it, breathing heavily. **_**She's mad. She's seriously gone nuts! Shit! What the hell do I do?! Sekai is coming here tonight..if Kotonoha stays by my apartment... I just know she'll do something to Sekai... Oh, god... **_**Running his hands through his hair, he thought of the only option. He'd let Kotonoha come into the apartment so she couldn't have an excuse to hurt Sekai. **

**"Makoto-kun?" Kotonoha was back to her normal self, fidgeting in front of the door. "Makoto-kun...?"**

**Makoto opened the door, flinging it against his hinges. "You can come inside, Kotonoha..."**

**She giggled and kissed his cheek, as if nothing had ever happened.**

**"Thank you, Makoto-kun..."**


	6. Deception

_Deception_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own School Days by Overflow , or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

**Kotonoha sat on the lounge, her knees pressed together as she heard Makoto's phone ring, and he excused himself and left the room. She flipped open her phone and stared at the wallpaper of her love intently, before opening an application, and wrote Sekai's name in the middle, at the top of the document. Then, in italics, she wrote...**

_**Saionji-san must die.**_

_**Die.**_

_**Saionji-san will die.**_

_**Die.**_

_**Saijonji-san ********must ****die.**_

_**Die.**_

_**Saionji-san ********WILL ****die!**_

**_...Goodbye._**

**She finished typing and closed her phone, staring at the doorway, as Makoto stammered through his phone. "No, I told you, I'm not...I'm doing something at the moment!" Sekai was chopping up vegetables, making dinner for him and her as she called him, wondering why he hadn't come home. She was suspicious, and thought that he was with Kotonoha, as he tried to lie through his teeth that he wasn't. **

**"What are you doing, Makoto?" Her voice was crisp, and sharp – demanding.**

**"I'm doing something important! I, uh, left something at home, and..."**

**"Makoto...I have your baby inside me...you know that, don't you? I just want you to come home...I just...-"**

**"..."**

**"You're mumbling, Makoto! You always mumble when you lie or cover something up! Are you with Kotonoha? Please, don't tell me you're with Kotonoha...-"**

**"Damnit! Why the hell did you have to have a child?! I can't cope with this anymore! God-damnit, I'm so sick of this, so sick of you! I can't handle any of this anymore! Kotonoha wouldn't say anything like that!"**

**_Beep. _****Makoto hung up as Sekai yelled his name into the phone before gritting her teeth. Damnit, what the hell was he doing? Seeing Kotonoha was another thing altogether. While they were dating, too! What was he trying to do, reconcile with the damned insane woman? And what he had said to her...he didn't want their child? "Makoto...!" she cried out into the phone before shaking, the knife nearly slipping and cutting her finger. Sobbing, she lashed out in anger at the dishes she had set on the table, flinging her arm out, knocking them as they crashed to the floor; food going everywhere. Sekai stared at the mess with blank eyes. She had had enough. Enough of his meddling. Enough of his games. She rubbed her belly, and looked up her eyes lifeless. She was carrying her baby. The least he could damn do was take care of her!**

**He was drifting further and further away from her.**

**She couldn't let him do that to her anymore.**

**Kotonoha had heard Makoto's screams of desperation, and she stared at the television screen, not reacting.**

**_This was all Sekai's fault. Makoto-kun... Makoto-kun is hurting because of her! Sekai must die. Saionji-san must die._**

**With the plan set in action, Kotonoha stood up, just as Makoto walked into the room. "I'll...get it..." she said monotonously, void of any emotion. Makoto stood in front of her and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. **

**"No, I'll get it, Kotonoha. You sit back down."**

**"I'll...get it...Makoto-kun... I need to see who it is..."**

**Kotonoha's voice was starting to really creep Makoto out, as he stared at her with wide eyes, his heart racing in his chest madly, adrenaline rushing through his chest. ****_I can't let her open the door! If that's Sekai - _**

**It was too late. Kotonoha broke free of his grasp and opened the doorknob, revealing an angry and sinister looking Sekai. ****_Slap. _****Sekai slapped Kotonoha so hard against her cheek that she recoiled, and Makoto stared at Sekai in shock, as Kotonoha stared at Sekai, confused all of a sudden. She didn't speak.**

**Sekai looked as if she would explode with rage. "What are you doing at Makoto's house?!" she yelled loudly, shaking a confused and dazed-looking Kotonoha roughly by her shoulders, willing her to snap out of her delusional state – as if she would just wake up and walk right by them, back to her house. "****_What are you doing here, Kotonoha?!"_**

**"Sekai! Leave her alone!" Makoto said, moving Kotonoha out of her grasp as she stood behind her boyfriend, shaking a little, still dazed. **

**"What is she doing here, Makoto? I demand an answer! Don't tell me you invited her in-"**

**"I did."**

**"You did ****_what?_**** Makoto, don't you see what she's doing? She's trying to separate us! She's trying to -"**

**It was Kotonoha's time to speak. "No." Sekai stared at the once-silent girl. "****_You're _****the one who's trying to separate Makoto-kun and I." Kotonoha looked at Makoto, and he held her tighter to himself, looking at Sekai. "You seduced Makoto-kun. You thought that I didn't know – that I was clueless, but I knew what you were doing. Makoto-kun doesn't love you, Saionji-san. He loves me. I am Makoto-kun's girlfriend. Not you. I ****_warned _****you. I warned you to stay away from Makoto-kun. You just don't know when to listen, do you?"**

**"...Kotonoha..." Makoto's voice was quiet as he leaned her face towards his own, cupping it in his chin, and looked at Sekai. Then, he kissed her. Right in front of Sekai. His tongue slipped its way through Kotonoha's mouth as Sekai screamed, her nails digging into her feet as she stumbled backwards against the door, fumbling for the handle. She watched, as Makoto continued to French-kiss Kotonoha, holding her closer, gripping her waist tightly.**

**"No... No, no please...no... Just stop...s-stop...I'm begging you...****_ No...no..._****__****NO!****_" _****Sekai found the doorknob and flung the door open, before running down the steps, tears swimming in her eyes as she ran over the bridge to the train-station, and she shook, trying not to vomit over the side in shock, dry-retching. This couldn't be happening. She was in complete denial. She hadn't just seen Makoto kissing Kotonoha. No. She hadn't. But..she had. Her eyes went wide as she stared down at the train stopping at the station. She heard footsteps. "Ma...Makoto..."**

**It wasn't Makoto.**

**It was Kotonoha.**


	7. Bad Ending - Sliced

_Bad Ending: Sliced_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own School Days by Overflow , or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

**Kotonoha had heard Sekai leave. She wasn't going to let her go anywhere. Her eyes were blank as she held a bag in front of her, and Sekai's eyes widened. "K-Kotonoha..." Eyes still fresh with tears, Sekai couldn't believe it. She had followed her all the way onto the bridge above the station, for what – revenge? Hand clenched over her stomach, the brunette took a step backwards as Kotonoha put her bag on the ground. A clink resounded within it, but Sekai didn't hear it. She was too focused on Kotonoha's gaze to realise that in the dark blue bag was a weapon of choice – a hacksaw. "Saionji-san. I am Makoto-kun's girlfriend. You should know by now that I have given you plenty of warnings to stay away from him, but still, you seduce him, and bring him closer to you. **_**You took him away from me. **_**Normally, I am a forgiving person. But what you have done...will be corrected." Her voice was cold – laced not with desperation, like the time when she had slapped Sekai hard across her cheek, but with hatred, and a bitter scorn. It stung, and hurt Sekai painfully. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she blinked away her tears, determination crossing her face.**

**"I wanted a chance with Makoto, too! Didn't you see that? I wanted Makoto to be happy as well! And you...you weren't the one who could make him happy! He didn't want you, he wanted me! You can't take Makoto away from me, Kotonoha! All we wanted was to be happy, but then you came along, and ruined it! Why? **_**Why?! **_**I thought we were friends! I thought...I...thought...-"**

**Kotonoha unzipped the bag and drew her hacksaw, as it clinked in her hand.**

**Her gaze grew steely as she stepped forwards, her lips pursed. "Foolish," she spat, her lips in a dangerous snarl, her eyes colder than an icy river. "You dragged Makoto-kun into your own selfish mess. We were friends before you started getting yourself involved in **_**my **_**relationship. **_**Mine. **_**Makoto-kun was mine from the start. **_**You **_**were the one who ruined it." With each statement, Sekai was plunged into despair. "It was **_**your **_**fault, Saionji-san. **_**Yours **_**and only yours. If you had never kissed him, never laid a hand on him, maybe we could've stayed as friends. Maybe I wouldn't have come to hate you. But it's too late now. You've dug your own grave." She raised the hacksaw, and Sekai instinctively moved her arm up to shield herself, but the hacksaw sliced through her arm instead as she screamed shrilly, blood spurting all over Kotonoha. "A shame. I wouldn't have had to do this if it wasn't for you and your selfishness, you disgraceful bitch." Gritting her teeth, Kotonoha aimed for her neck and cut her neck, as Sekai's eyes rolled in the back of her head, blood rushing out of her neck and splattering, covering Kotonoha's shirt and neck, her hand bloodied, but her saw free of blood. Sekai's limp, dead body collapsed on the bridge as Kotonoha smiled. She bent down and cut off her hand, before putting it in the same bag which held her hacksaw.**

**That was what happened when you meddled in people's affairs.**


	8. Bad Ending - Accident

_Bad Ending – Accident_

_******Disclaimer: I do not own School Days by Overflow , or any of the characters affiliated with it, and this is merely a fan-based piece of work.**_

Sekai and Makoto were standing, waiting by the train to arrive as Kotonoha came running down the steps, glee present on her pretty, pale face, as her burgundy hair fanned behind her. She held something to her chest, and Makoto turned his head to look at it, but he couldn't see what it was. It looked like a package, but of what? Sekai was paying attention, and turned Makoto to face him, looking at him sternly. "Makoto, why is Kotonoha meeting us at the station? I thought I told you, to tell her, that we're going out?" She had one slender brow raised, and Makoto shrunk a little. She was also so elegant when she acted like this, that he felt wrong for some reason.

"I already told her," he explained, watching as people stepped on the train which stopped at the station, the stop's name called over the speaker. "I don't know why she's here, Sekai. She emailed me saying that she was going to give me something today, but I don't know what it is."

Sekai let out a displeased sigh as the girl trotted up to them, beaming happily. "Makoto-kun! I got you a present, as promised! I-I hope it is to your liking...I worked hard on it...a-and, um..." Makoto took the package as he blinked, and tore the wrapping open, to reveal two red, hand-knitted sweaters – one for her, and one for...who was the other one for? He looked puzzled.

"Who's this other sweater for, Kotonoha?"

Kotonoha blinked. He didn't know? But she thought she had told him about...

No, well, that day, he wasn't paying attention, she vowed. Even though he was slowly forgetting about her that day. And she had realised it, when she had fallen over, with her knitting in her hand. It seemed like the world had stopped. He had just casually strolled over to her, and asked if she was okay. Nothing to be worried about. And then he turned down her suggestion to get couple's phones, even when she insistently said that she would pay for his, with her own money. "Why, it's f-for-"

"He doesn't want it."

"Sekai-"

"You don't need it, Makoto. I made you a sweater, anyway. It'd be a waste to accept trash such as this."

Sekai grabbed the red sweater from Makoto and began to rip at the fabric, right in front of Kotonoha's eyes, as they slowly widened, and began to fade. Then she stomped on the sweater, grinding it into the ground with her foot, so it was dirty with dust, and people stared and looked at her. She had caused a commotion. People were talking about them. Whispering.

"Wh-why..."

"He doesn't need it. Don't you get it, Kotonoha? You're so blind." Sekai slung an arm around Makoto as she pulled him closer to her, and kissed his cheek. "Makoto is dating _me_, now. He doesn't want anything to do with you. You're just useless. He doesn't even want you as a friend. So why don't you just give up on him already? He's mine. He loves _me. _Not you. Just give it up." Then, with her hand, she tilted his head and began to kiss him deeply, as Kotonoha began to shook violently.

"No..."

"Mmm..."

"N-No...no, no...s-stop..."

"Mmn...a-ahn...~"

"STOP!" Kotonoha screamed as she lunged forwards and grabbed at Sekai's arm, her phone in her other hand. Makoto gasped and stumbled backwards, shocked, as the two girls started to fight with each other, scratching each other's faces and arms, both snarling. In the scuffle, Kotonoha's phone slid from her gasp over the white line, and fell over the edge. She hurried over to the edge of the white line, and knelt down to reach it. _No, no...M-Makoto-kun...m-my phone...I need...to reach...it... _Sekai smiled. But it didn't reach her eyes.

"Do you want your phone, Kotonoha?" She heard the blaring of the horn to signal that a train was going to arrive very soon, and could hear the wheels going over the tracks quickly. "Then why don't you get it?" She walked forwards as onlookers looked on, frightened, warning Kotonoha to get back behind the white line. Sekai pushed her.

"No!"

Makoto moved forwards and grasped Kotonoha's arm, but in his haste, he ran into Sekai as she was sent tumbling over the edge -

and Kotonoha was sent sprawling forwards as well, just as the train hit them. Blood and gore splashed across Makoto's front and uniform, dripping off his face, as he stared at the passing train, pale. He couldn't see anything. No remains of either of them.

He held his mouth, coughed violently, and tried not to throw up, as he looked behind him. The sweater was still there.

Covered in dust. People told Makoto that he was so clumsy. Clumsy led to the loss of both of his friends and loved one.


End file.
